


Best Friends

by francoantoniohierro



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Babadook
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Pride, alternative universe, gay icon, june 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francoantoniohierro/pseuds/francoantoniohierro
Summary: AU: Gerard Way works at a nursing home. His roommate, The Babadook, helps him stay positive about life & love.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is a fucking goof, i wrote this in like an hour please don't think that i actually do shit like this on a regular. i swear i don't. my gf just thought this would be funny... and i kinda did too.... i'm sorry

 

Most days were bland. He wasn't depressed. He didn't feel lonely. He just felt so fucking bored.

Gerard hated to admit it, but he missed New Jersey. At least people there were interesting. He even missed seeing his family. And Gerard _hated_ his family.

He regretted moving out. His new job at the nursing home barely made him money. The house he was renting was infested with bugs. And after living there for six months, he had only made one friend. A tall (and stylish) new friend. Gerard liked calling him B. B was going through some big life changes at the moment, so he appreciated the new alias.

B was Gerard's supportive roommate. B didn't have a job. In fact, B spent most of the day in the sofa watching old films. Usually eating ice cream by himself. Gerard didn't mind it. He understood the phase that B was going through. He had been there himself a few years back.

Gerard drank his coffee as he watched his coworkers talking to each other. They were during break, so his coworkers were making jokes and eating. Gerard was sitting on his own, watching the table where the his coworkers were sitting. He wished that he could be part of it. He wished he had the confidence to sit with them and have fun too.

Gerard grabbed his phone to text B. He sent him: i want to go home :(

The Babadook replied: miss u too :)

Gerard smiled reading that. He was sure that B meant that.

Then he immediately put the phone back on his pocket. He took a deep breath, looking at the table with his coworkers. Most of them were in their mid thirties. Most of them were married. Most of them didn’t even notice Gerard’s existence.

But there was one person there that did. He didn’t wear a wedding ring, he was in his twenties, and he was way out of Gerard’s league. They had never talked, but they did stare at each other almost on a daily basis. It was part of the routine: Gerard would at him, the guy looked back, then they would both look away.

Gerard didn’t even know his name. He had never bothered to ask. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. What if he was in a relationship? What if he was straight? What if he didn’t like Gerard? There were too many things that could go wrong.

Sure, he fantasised about talking to him all the time. But he didn’t think it would ever happen. Gerard looked at the guy again. The guy was quiet, looking at his food. Gerard wondered if he was in a good mood. And to his surprise, the guy looked up. Only this time he didn’t look away. This time, he smiled at Gerard.

God, he was way hotter when he smiled. It was too much. Gerard could feel himself blushing instantly.

He quickly ran to the bathroom after that. He was too embarrassed to be in the same room as him. He felt like he wasn’t worthy.

*****

“You should have smiled back”  
B said. He was talking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You don’t get it.” Gerard responded, and ran his fingers through his hair. “He was so cute. I couldn’t do it”

It was three in the morning. The Babadook and Gerard Way were in the living room eating ice cream together. As they usually did when they talked about boys and what-not. And god damn, they talked about boys _often_.

The Babadook had spent years confused about his sexuality. He had never been in a relationship before - it scared him. But meeting Gerard had changed things. Gerard was openly gay _and_ proud. Gerard had helped B a lot in the past few months. He had shown The Babadook that there was no reason to be ashamed of his feelings. He had shown him how amazing it felt to speak his mind.

“Babygirl,” The Babadook said, “This is exactly why you’re single”

Gerard rolled his eyes. Ever since Babadook came out of the closet, he talked as if he was an expert on gay relationships. He was not. He was just as single as Gerard.

“I’m telling you, you don’t get it.”  
He insisted before eating more ice cream.

“Even if he doesn’t like you.” B started, making Gerard groan. “You two could be friends. Why are you so afraid of him?”

“You don’t know men! They are garbage, B. If he’s straight he won’t be my friend: he’ll think i’m weird”

The Babadook quickly appeared next to Gerard. He gave him a pat on the shoulder, hoping that it would help. It was clear that his friend was very anxious about the topic. Gerard had been rejected by straight men before and it always turned out ugly. B had not experienced something like that, but he was sympathetic.

“Talk to him, Gerard.”

Gerard stayed silent. He knew that B was right. B was always right!

Still, he was scared. He needed an incentive.

“I’ll talk to him…” He started, making The Babadook smile with glee “but only if you go to Pride with me.”

The Babadook couldn’t believe what he had heard. How could Gerard ask him for such a thing? It was ridiculous.

The Babadook went towards the basement: locking the door so that Gerard couldn’t get in. It was what he did when he felt upset. It was his hiding place. The basement made him feel safe.

“No way!” The Babadook yelled from the basement “I’m not ready! They’ll laugh at me!”

“They won’t!” Gerard fought back “People there are nice, B!”

 

The creature didn’t say anything back. So Gerard got up, and began knocking on the basement door. The Babadook kept walking in circles, ignoring the noises that Gerard was making.

“Don’t you wanna meet boys?”  
Gerard asked, trying to sound friendly.

“I do!” The Babadook instantly said. “But i’ll get nervous.”

“If you go i’ll shut up about the guy from work, you know. It's a win-win!”  
The man said, hoping that it would seal the deal.

The door finally opened. The basement was pitch black. Gerard had no idea as to where his friend was.

 

“Fine.”  
He said, somewhere in the dark. Maybe he _was_ ready.

******

The very next day Gerard did it. As soon as his break started, he went looking for the guy that he had liked for months. He was going to get closure. Even if things went badly: he knew that The Babadook would comfort him about it. Things were going to be alright. He didn't need to feel so afraid.

“Hi!” He said as soon as he saw his co worker. “I’m Gerard”

“Frank”  
The guy responded fast, smiling just like the day before. It made Gerard feel nervous all over again.

“I was-” Gerard looked at the floor. He couldn’t believe that he was talking to _him_. “I was wondering if-” Frank waited patiently. “I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me”

Gerard looked up. He expected Frank to be grossed out. He expected the man to say no and walk away to his usual friends. But instead of that, the man said:

“Sure”

They grabbed some coffee together. Then they seated together in an empty table. Frank’s friend were sitting a few feet away: they also didn’t seem to notice his absence. They were too busy on their own conversation.

Gerard didn’t know what to say next. He really didn’t expect things to get that far. He had thought that the guy would reject his advances right away. Why did he had to be so fucking nice?

“Did you sleep well? You look tired”  
Frank pointed out. He wasn’t mocking Gerard’s appearance: he was actually worried. After all, Gerard had huge bags under his eyes and looked very nervous.

“Uh-” It took him a couple of seconds to respond, he really didn’t know what to say “I- I stayed up late last night. My roommate and i were making some plans”

“Oh.” Frank started. He quickly tried to keep the conversation going, “ You and your roommate are close then?”

“Yeah. He’s my best friend.”

Frank simply nodded before taking a sip of his coffee.

“We are going to Pride this weekend.” Gerard added, making Frank almost choke on his drink. “It's his first Pride too, so it's kind of a big deal”

“I’m going to Pride too! I’m going with some friends, we could meet up there!”  
Frank was excited. It made Gerard blush again. It felt so good knowing that Frank wasn’t disgusted. It felt so good that he was going to _Pride_.

“Y-yeah. That sounds great.”

“So, what's your friend's name?”  
Frank asked. He couldn't wait to meet him. 

“I call him B”

“ _Bee_? What’s his name then?”

“The Babadook”

 

 

Frank wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not. But Gerard looked dead serious when he said it. He didn't want to be rude to the guy he liked. So he went,

“We’ll have a great time”  
***


End file.
